


You Kiss Me On The Eye

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Gambler [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Future, Dinner, Domestic, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You come home from work, and you kiss me on the eye. You curse the dogs, you say that I should never feed them what is ours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Kiss Me On The Eye

“Hi, honey.” Blaine said when Kurt appeared on the kitchen. Kurt wandered over absently, still looking at something on his phone as he bent to kiss Blaine. He missed his lips slightly and ended up on his husband’s eyelid. Blaine just laughed, and Kurt looked up, confused, as he pocketed his phone.

“Sorry about that.” Kurt mumbled, leaning back down to kiss his husband properly. Blaine responded in kind, but he pulled away after a moment so his attention would not be diverted from the pot of boiling water on the stove for too long. “Pasta for dinner?”

“Only the best.” Blaine assured him, still grinning widely as he broke the stiff pasta noodles into the pot. He offered a couple of broken sticks to the three eager labradors who tripped over themselves to reach the food. Kurt slapped Blaine’s arm softly.

“Don’t feed the damn dogs food, or they’ll always be begging for it.” Kurt reminded him, but Blaine knew for a fact that Kurt slipped them slices of cheese when he thought Blaine was not looking, so he let it slide this time. “Want me to start making the sauce?”

“I thought you’d never ask, darling.” Blaine tipped his head back to kiss Kurt again as he walked past Blaine to get to the pantry. “How was work today?”

“It was work.” Kurt answered simply with a shrug as he gathered ingredients and reappeared at the counter. “How was your day?”

“Better now.” Blaine said. Kurt smiled at him for a moment, letting the moment linger before he started on their sauce. Blaine slipped the dogs a couple more stiff pasta noodles.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
